


Confidential Matters

by OceanSpray5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 Year of Miraculous, 1yearofMiraculous, F/M, Ladyblog and Co., The Class Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been one full year of Miraculous Ladybug ! Woohoo !</p><p>Thanks to Thomas Astruc, Winny, Jeremy Zag and the rest of the team at Zagtoon for such a brilliant lovable show that brought so many people together.</p><p>Today for #1yearofMiraculous, my contribution to our lovely fandom is this fic. It sort of borders on crack in some places and I haven’t been feeling much inspiration lately but I tried my best and I hope this is a good enough tribute to celebrate the first year of an amazing show, amazing people and an amazing team.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confidential Matters

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been one full year of Miraculous Ladybug ! Woohoo !
> 
> Thanks to Thomas Astruc, Winny, Jeremy Zag and the rest of the team at Zagtoon for such a brilliant lovable show that brought so many people together.
> 
> Today for #1yearofMiraculous, my contribution to our lovely fandom is this fic. It sort of borders on crack in some places and I haven’t been feeling much inspiration lately but I tried my best and I hope this is a good enough tribute to celebrate the first year of an amazing show, amazing people and an amazing team.

It was an early morning and as such tend to be sleepy students tried desperately to stay awake, grumbling about how school was unhealthy for starting so early in the day. Scientific research proved it so why did the Board of Education around the world argue ?

Not many spoke except for the ‘early birds’ who chattered as if trying to rival the real birds outside. They chatted easily, sympathetically offering words of comfort to those classfellows who were still drowsy and tended to like sleeping in as opposed to waking up early... i.e. most of them. They were kind enough to speak quietly so as not to disturb the relative calm their classmates so wished to keep so early in the day. Heaven knows not many had the energy to lift even a finger.

It is a common phenomena. Early in the morning it seems as if the energy reservoirs in a person’s body are empty. Speaking or hearing too much doesn’t really help with that so in an effort to gain enough energy to at least _try_  to sit through Mme Mendeliev’s lesson, Mme Bustier’s class was in a state of calm. After all, everyone dreaded first period Chemistry and Mme Mendeliev wasn’t exactly chipper in the morning either.

The calm was disrupted fifteen minutes before the school bell rang when a slam echoed through the halls of College Francois Dupont. Dozing students were jarred awake and those who were near the doors, stumbled out to see if it was an Akuma. Those certainly weren’t uncommon. Especially on Monday mornings. Or Tuesday mornings. Or mornings in general.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you would ask, it was only Alya Cesaire who looked positively livid yet her eyes hid a gleam of... excitement ? It was hard to decipher.

“I can’t _believe_ them !” The teen growled as she marched to her seat. Her class’ eyes locked on her, now wide awake. Nino promptly shut the door to the room at seeing her angered state, greatly disappointing the other students of the College who were trying to discreetly spy on what had the blogger so angry when the day was early and Ladybug had yet to make an appearance, whether for an akuma attack or patrol.

“What happened ?” asked Alix boredly. The class gave a simultaneous sigh and even sweet Rose who-despite her initial concern-looked just as used to whatever had Alya’s temper resembling her fiery hair.

“Chat Noir visited Marinette _again_ !” The girl grumbled. “I got a video in my inbox this morning from a passerby as he was passing through the area. There are only so many excuses I can make for not posting these videos. Soon people will start posting them themselves when they get tired of my excuses of bad quality and celebrity privacy. I really thought they’d be smarter than this !”

The rest of Mme Bustier’s class rolled their eyes. Obviously they were not. Adrien and Marinette-as much as they liked to believe otherwise-were far from subtle. It was a miracle Paris hadn’t found out they masqueraded as the city’s beloved heroes yet. Honestly, it was a miracle they didn’t realize it themselves but (un)fortunately that was another quality they both possessed : their obliviousness. Both had yet to realize who the other was, simply because they were denser than lead.

“Well they clearly think they _are_ smarter than this which is why they sneak around anyway.” Juleka spoke quietly. “As far as they know, they both are doing an excellent job hiding themselves.”

“Hiding themselves my foot !” Alya grumbled furiously typing on her tablet, no doubt locked in conversation with the indignant fan who sent in the video. A few taps later and she slumped back in her chair frustrated. 

“See !”, she exclaimed, “now the submitter is mad at me. There are dozens more blogs out there who post about Ladybug. I may be the best and claimed official source for Ladybug and Chat Noir info but I’m not the only one ! Sooner or later they’ll start sending in these videos to someone who _will_ post them and all our hard work keeping their identities a secret will go down the drain.”

The class looked disheartened. If it were up to them they’d reveal that they knew who Ladybug and Chat Noir were to the two oblivious teens but Marinette’s extreme stubbornness was an integral factor. It was obvious how much her identity meant to her, so much that she hadn’t even told her own partner (a thing that, when the class finally realized after weeks of confusion, drove them up a wall with frustration). If their class president wasn’t ready to share her secret they would let her live in her little bubble. She deserved that much after doing so much for Paris. 

For Adrien it was the same. As much as he wanted to share his identity with his Lady, it was clear that the anonymity his domino mask gave him was more than just a job. It was liberation. So feeling sorry for their two oblivious classmates they decided to let them be until they revealed themselves to at least each other. The class was fine working behind the scenes. It was all good and it felt great to be their own version of a cover up team for their friends. Besides... seeing this love square play out was extremely funny albeit frustrating.

Except when stuff like this happened.

This wasn’t the first time Adrien had visited Marinette under the guise of his masked alter ego. It had greatly amused his classmates but they could see why he did so. Marinette could hardly get two words out in front of her crush. With Chat Noir however, she played her up her fangirl persona for a bit until Adrien finally figured out it was just a ruse.

(Seeing Adrien go bright red with embarrassment had them all choking on their laughter as he heard Marinette fondly ranting to Alya about Chat Noir, spewing exasperated compliments, but showing her true colors on how she wasn’t _actually_ a starstruck fan girl).

“Well clearly you need to do a better job dealing with your followers.” Chloe sneered disinterestedly. “Show them who’s the more authentic website and they’ll back down.”

“That’s not how the industry works Chloe !” Alya spat back. “Whether or not I claim its Photoshop, people won’t care. They just need something juicy to gossip about. Besides I can’t say the user photo-shopped a video can I ? And it’s too real to be a professional edit.”

The class was silent as they let the blogger’s words sink in.

“No...” Max pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes lost in contemplative thought. “But you can try to get the duo to let you be their _official_ publicist. They don’t exactly have one. Adrien would probably realize that having one is a good thing and while Marinette may be hesitant I think we can convince them. We’d be doing what we’re doing now... except now it would be known. You are already seen as the most trustedl source, having Ladybug and Chat Noir confirm it would give us an advantage in situations like this.”

Everyone looked at the class’ Ultimate Mecha Strike champion (He had practiced harder and finally beat both Marinette and Adrien in a school rematch) with slow grins spreading across their faces.

That wasn’t a half bad idea.

* * *

 

“So you see, I know you’re worried about our personal safety and we see your point, but you could really use someone to organize these things for you and my class is incredibly responsible and you practically know all of us already so please please please let us do this !” Alya begged.

In front of her Paris’ superhero duo looked confused. Alya had ambushed them after an akuma attack and pleaded for them to come back as soon as possible claiming she had an incredibly important question to ask them. While both tried to humor their classmate to an extent, they both knew she wouldn’t ask so seriously if it wasn’t important so a quick kwami recharge and they met her near the Seine where now most of their class milled about with anxious faces.

“You want to be our official publicity team ?” asked Ladybug once more, trying to confirm what her best friend was saying. Alya nodded eagerly.

“Alya,” Ladybug started again, “we are _so_ flattered and we love what you do for us but this is really dange-”

“Wait !” Nino cut in. “We _know_ it’s dangerous but we’re all in danger anyway and we have been akumatized before. We’ll be alright. It would really be helpful to you guys as well so its not just for us. My bro, Adrien, he’s a model and most of the time he’s grateful for what his team does for him. Nobody can actually pin anything on him until his team gives the OK and we could do that for you. We’d filter anything you wanted and schedule and reschedule any press conferences and city events. Keeping track of obligations as heroes and civilians must be hard !”

Ladybug and Chat exchanged a look. Nino made a good point. Many a time had they almost forgot a public address or appearance or needed to reschedule because of civilan obligations. This idea was growing on them and the class could see that their wills were waning despite their concern.

“Our class president Marinette !” Alya blurted out suddenly, the cogs in her head whirring, “She’s incredibly responsible and I know you know her because of when you saved me and Manon in the park. You could talk to her and everything she tells us, we’ll follow. Promise we won’t step out of bounds.”

“Yeah,” Nino chimed in again, “Adrien too. He knows all about this stuff and knows the need for privacy more than anyone. We’ll make sure to coordinate with them on anything we’re not sure of and if we can’t get hold of you, alright ?”

The superhero duo still remained unsure and after what appeared to be a silent conversation between them, Ladybug finally spoke : “Alya I just don’t think it’s saf-”

“Hold on M’Lady,” Chat interrupted. his spotted partner. Turning to the hopeful teens he lifted a finger and gave a placating smile. “Excuse us.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir both evidently argued about the topic for a few minutes discussing the pros and cons in hushed whispers and fleeting glances at the high school group. When they finally returned, their class took no chances.

“Please Please Please !”, they chorused practically reducing themselves to begging, all dignity thrown out the metaphorical window. This was something they could not compromise on unless Adrien and Marinette wanted their identities to be at stake... but of course they didn’t know that. Which made this whole ordeal so much harder than it should have been.

The duo sighed in defeat. The terms and conditions were appealing and the fact that they, as their civilian selves had some control of the situation helped a lot. They needed a class project for their after-school activity anyway and it would certainly put one less obligation on their shoulders.

“Alright !” Ladybug finally agreed after sharing a look with Chat Noir, the latter somewhat encouraging the former to accept. Their class gave a simultaneous sigh of relief. 

“But _only_ if you listen to Marinette-,” “and Adrien.” “and be careful with this. It really would help us out a lot and the idea of a publicity team is pretty relieving but you need to state clearly that you have no affiliation with us outside of business. We can’t have you all in danger again.”

Alya nodded fervently as her class sighed in relief, a few hushed “Yes !”s echoing behind her.

“And Alya,” Chat Noir said, turning back right before he and his Lady vaulted away, “you know this means you can’t post anything on our identities anymore right ?”

The blogger concealed a snort as she affirmed his statement. Oh the irony. 

As the heroes left the class nearly threw a party to celebrate. Relief coursed their veins for they _finally_ had a proper control of the situation.

* * *

 

The media outlets were not happy. Neither was the school guard although Principal Damocles puffed up like a proud bird when he heard. Not difficult seeing as he was a very owlish man in the first place.

Mme Bustier and Mme Mendeliev allowed the class a day of free classes to plan out their entire process. As much as Alya and the others had tried to win the miraculous duo’s approval, very little thought had been put in aside from the basics. In the hectic week that followed it was quite difficult to gather any sense of normalcy anywhere outside the classroom so the students were granted a day to strategize.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had made the announcement speech themselves after requesting and audience with Paris’ population.

“It has been brought to our notice that we have a very uncoordinated arrangement for any public functions or addresses to the populous,” Chat Noir had started with practiced poise, years of interviews in front of large audiences certainly served him well now.

“So we have decided it would help us a great deal to have someone manage a our non-crime fighting agendas and deal with any issues the public may have including falsifying any rumors flying around.” Ladybug added.

“We realize this is something many media outlets and business agencies would fight for,” Chat spoke louder, instantly calming the hissing whispers that had started among the crowd. “however we are not holding any ridiculous competition to showcase any talents in this area.”

“As Paris’ heroes we try our best to embody all the good qualities in its citizens and any sort of competition would lead to higher akuma rates as they tend to head into territory of unfair play when the stakes are high.” Ladybug paused for a moment. “Thus we have already chosen a publicity team and for reasons which, to most, would be obvious.”

Chat grinned.

“Introducing our new publicist committee, Alya Cesaire of the Ladyblog and her classmates from College Francoise Dupont. They have ever so graciously offered and after much discussion between M’Lady and I, we decided that as Miss Cesaire already runs a mostly fact-based blog about us and Mme Bustier’s class has been involved in many close up encounters with akuma attacks,” “which we try to keep to a minimum,” “they are excellent candidates for the job.”

“We have no affiliation with them outside of business,” Ladybug clarified, “But they have some expertise in this department as one of their classmates is none other than Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste the fashion mogul. Another classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng has dealt with celebrities before as well so they have some experience under their belt.”

“The two were unable to join us today,” Chat sounded disappointed, “But nonetheless we have confidence in the people we have chosen to represent us to the population of Paris. We greatly respect these creative talented students and request that you all do as well.”

Respect was stretching thin apparently. 

Most media stations and business agencies were incredibly angry that they had been overlooked. It did not sit well with most higher officials at all. The fact that any official confirmation regarding Paris’ beloved duo would now come from a group of _teenagers,_ of all people, didn’t boost their egos very much. It was as if they were being bossed around by kids. It certainly relieved the super-duo, however, that they wouldn’t be bossed around by any adults looking for monetary gain. Another reason they chose their class.

Despite the extra few akumas Ladybug and Chat Noir had to fight that week, they assured their new team it was completely worth it so long as they did a good job. That, they promised wholeheartedly.

* * *

 

Two months in and the class was exhausted by answering frantic phone-calls from all sorts of media outlets running them ragged about the most mundane of things about the heroes. After the initial anger wore off, it was certainly easier to bug the class about anything regarding the superheroes from their favorite color to what they envisioned their futures to be like.They all suspected part of it was payback for landing a job so many people would fight for. Finally even sweet Mylene was ready to snap. 

At first the idea of office hours were ridiculous to the class. They were drunk on their newfound power over some of the popular media stations of the city and hence decided that regular office hours applied. That grew old fast. Finally after Madam Bustier’s new no phone policy and Mme Mendeliev angrily answering an incessant phone call instead of Rose, (who was their operator), it was obvious a new battle plan was needed.

A week later the announcements board on the Ladyblog had an important Notice :

_Office Hours : 4:00-6:00 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays._

_The Ladyblog and Co. will not be accepting phone-calls any other time unless in case of dire emergency. Please refrain from calling otherwise. All emails will be answered within the same time frame as above. Any request for a scheduled meetings with the Committee or the Parisian duo will be answered duly._

This proved to be a much more successful method as most offices closed after five o’clock and traffic by phone slowed down. Aside from other student run clubs which met up after school hours, the Ladyblog Co. was exclusive for Mme Bustier’s class and they spent their time answering any queries or requests until six o’clock every other day. It worked out well for all of them as it fulfilled their requirement for a student club.

It also provided excellent napping time for Marinette and Adrien because for some reason, their class never let them do anything else. Paris’ more alert and awake duo appreciated it. Especially during akuma battles.

* * *

 

It was World War III also known as Madame Bustier’s class, for once, fighting over something. That something was which side of the eloquently dubbed ‘Love Square’ had better chances of getting together. It was ridiculous and it frustrated the class to no end how oblivious Marinette and Adrien were but that didn’t stop them from arguing on the matter themselves.

“Ladybug and Adrien ! Right now those two have the most clear feelings for one another.”

“Dude, have you seen Ladybug and Adrien interact ? They can’t even spout any words let alone talk. They never seem to meet up as much anyhow.”

“I’m rooting for Marinette and Adrien. They would be so sweet and we’d actually get to witness their relationship.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if my Adrikins deserves to be seen with Marinette. Ladybug and Adrien fit so much better.”

“B-but they’re the same people Chloe !”

“Besides, Adrien totally has a soft spot for Marinette after visiting her as Chat Noir. Marichat all the way !”

“In that case Ladynoir is possible too ! Mari has a soft spot for Chat now and Chat has more feelings for Ladybug anywho !”

“Hey I know them best-”

“Yeah but they are our classmates as well, we knew Marinette years before you Alya.”

“And I knew Adrikins.”

So they continued until either Marinette or Adrien entered the room.

The squabbling came to a stop that very day and was replaced by solidarity when the daily announcements were made and the upcoming ‘World Day’ event was discussed. After shooting her a Colgate smile, Adrien asked Marinette if he wanted to partner up with her for the Chinese demonstration. He had no roots to anywhere besides France and since Marinette didn’t fluently speak Chinese, he wanted to help her with her demonstration.

Alya had already mapped out how to best display her Pakistani heritage and her and Marinette even wondered whether to do a segment on the excellent relations between their two homelands. Nino was planning on looking up his Irish roots in detail and Kim knew his parents would be geared up to tell him all about Vietnam.

As she left the classroom with Alya for lunch that day, the remaining class nearly slammed their heads repeatedly against the wall at hearing her new dilemma.

“Alya ! How am I supposed to talk to Adrien ? Every time I try I can’t get out more than a few words.”

“Well it’s a good thing he’s doing the talking during your demonstration isn’t it ?” Alya quipped back dryly, used to Marinette’s vocal crisis around the blonde.

“But Alya, we have to speak before that !” Marinette stopped in the doorway and shook her best friend’s shoulders. “How do I manage that ?”

“Just imagine he’s Chat Noir or something girl. You have no trouble talking to him.” Alya suggested slyly. The rest of the class were practically leaning over their seats to hear her answer.

Marinette looked apalled.

“Alya how could you even compare the two ? They’re so different. I can’t imagine Adrien being so loud and flirtatious as that alley cat.”

“I thought you liked Chat Noir !” Alya baited.

“I do.” Marinette replied firmly, “But him and Adrien are too different and I won’t believe it till I see it.”

Everyone slumped on their desks in defeat. 

_They. Were. Hopeless._

* * *

 

Soon it became a game to embarrass them as much as they could. They deserved it for being so blind to what was in front of them. After much plotting it was decided. The girls of the class organized a sleepover at Marinette’s house. Of course Adrien had already left for his mid-afternoon piano lessons and had no way of finding out and as far as they all knew, Marinette had no outside means to communicate with Chat.

It was with much embarrassment the pig tailed teen introduced a sheepish and very apologetic Chat Noir for barging in on their girls night. After a coupled of failed attempts at convincing them it was just discussion for how their Ladyblog Committee was going, Marinette had made them all promise not to tell anyone. Safety was an issue for her. But of course they just had to tell the rest of their class and by the end of the week all of the boys were in on the joke too.

Kim, especially, loved bugging her about it. It was clear their class president had more than just a squish on Chat but she refused to acknowledge it. That just wouldn’t do.

Come breaktime, as soon as Adrien left the classroom Kim held up a ruler as a microphone and pushed Marinette into the middle of the classroom. Picking up two pictures from his desk he circled the raven haired super-heroine as she steadily grew crimson at his words.

“So who will our lovely contestant-definitely to fight for but not fight with or else she’ll kick your ass-choose Ladies and Gentleman ? The model with the blonde hair and green eyes. Paris’ golden boy ? Or the superhero with the blonde hair and green eyes. Paris’ savior and hero ?”

Everyone “oohed” as Kim continued ignoring Marinette’s protests to stop. Her cheeks were practically radiating heat at this point.

“I don’t like h-”

“Ahh you see folks _the denial_. While home viewers may agree that Adrien Agreste is quite the looker, Chat Noir is pretty much up to par. Must be why it’s so hard to decide for Miss Dupain-Cheng. Who, we all wonder, is worthy of her affections ?” 

The decibels in the classroom had been too high for the class to notice what was going on. So it was in that instant that Marinette almost had a heart attack when Chat Noir burst through the door ready to evacuate.

“Looks like fate took pity and decided for her.” The comment rung out in the shocked silent classroom, mortifying Marinette even more as she gave a surprised eep and hid her face behind her hands, peeking out from between the fingers.

Seeing the wicked grins on their faces, a tomato impersonating Marinette and a sly Kim a part of Chat feared what was happening in the class. It had hardly been ten minutes since he had left ? What were they up to ?

“Chat Noir !” Kim crowed holding the ruler out to the confused hero. “How do you fe-” 

He would have continued on a long spiel that would have embarrassed his class president even more had she not squawked in alarm and, with what little dignity she still possessed, shrieked : “I think it’s time to evacuate so Ladybug and Chat Noir can do their job !”

She practically pushed Kim out the door as well as the rest of the class before turning to a still puzzled Chat Noir and waved awkwardly, a cherry blossom blush on her cheeks still. Trying to ease her discomfort Chat went to ask what happened before changing his words.

“What- Er nevermind. Thank you for evacuating the class. I have no doubt M’Lady will be here soon and we’ll fix the situation before lunch is over.”

Marinette almost fell over herself trying to answer. Normally she had some sort of control but her class had ruffled her feathers more than she imagined.

“Well that was no problem. I am class president. Good luck for your fight and take as long as you need.” She gave an awkward laugh before mumbling under her breath, “I can’t even think straight for the physics test now with everyone hounding me.”

If Chat heard the last bit he ignored it for now and offered a comforting grin.

“I wouldn’t want you getting hurt Princess. Seems the akuma has gone on a rampage on the other side of the school. It would be your knight’s honor to escort you to safety till my Lady arrives.”

Ignoring her protests, Chat walked to the large classroom window and slid aside the mesh screen. After transporting her near the bushes outside he gave her hand a kiss and a winked before he leaped back inside and closed the window firmly.

Marinette blushed and refused to meet Tikki’s eyes as the spotted kwami giggled before Marinette transformed. Across the street, from their cover behind some trees Alya and Nino grinned and fist-bumped. 

Teasing their friends like this sure had its perks.

* * *

 

Of course they didn’t stop there. It was just too easy to ruffle their feathers. Who could resist when the exact reverse happened. 

The atmosphere had turned excitable but painfully sweet and awkward when Ladybug had come in one day after school to discuss how the publicity meets were going. Marinette had conveniently needed to help her parents in the bakery but Adrien was present.

If watching Marinette interact with Adrien was awkward, seeing Ladybug and Adrien interact was ten times worse. With the former, Adrien actually managed to sometimes hold a conversation but in the latter situation both were speechless, their voices not going higher than what was used to talk to in a theater or to baby animals.

Of course that was an opportunity that was too good to miss. Alix had walked around the pair in scrutiny before _diagnosin_ g the problem and announcing that a wedding was to be planned otherwise it would never happen. As Paris’ superduo’s go-to helpers they enthusiastically ran with the joke while Ladybug and Adrien were speechless.

Ten minutes in, Nathaniel had sketched a lovely altar, Rose was gushing about flowers and Alya and Chloe argued about being Ladybug’s maid of honor. (Which Alya promptly won after a subtle nudge reminding Chloe of who was actually under the mask). Nino had called dibs on best man and everyone else was happy to make a hullabaloo over Alix’s joke just to see their classmates get steadily more embarrassed with Adrien trying to shut them all up and spewing apologies to Ladybug.

Marinette took to addressing their class on the issue at World Day.

“I spoke with Ladybug the other day,” cue the eyerolls and Adrien leaning forward in his seat, “she told me of what you all did the other day and as class president-”

She was cut off by Mylene sincerely apologizing on behalf of them all. That was a lot better than any of her lectures especially when the irony was not lost on them. Of course they made ample use of the entire debacle a while later where Adrien complimented Marinette’s Chinese attire.

Kim was listening from behind and suddenly burst out dramatically, scaring both Adrien and Marinette and promptly ruining their moment.

“Alas !” He cried helplessly with a hand dramatically placed over his forehead as he leaned against the desk behind him, “How could the groom be so fickle ? Who will the dashing young lad choose ?”

Marinette turned red for a variety of reasons that day and while Kim did not come out unscathed, it was totally worth it.

* * *

 

A full year. 365 days. That was how long it took for them to finally reveal themselves. The sigh of relief resonated through the class when both teens walked in hand in hand one morning. Not quite just friends but not quite in a relationship either. They were sorting things out.

The cat was out of the bag, in Adrien’s eloquent words and so the students of Mme Bustier’s class gave their friends a week to process before landing another bombshell on them.

It took over an hour to sort out and a lot of hugs, congrats and than yous were exchanged. Everything was out on the table and after hearing their classes stories, it surprised Adrien and Marinette how subtle they actually weren’t being.

They owed their class now. For life.

Luckily Marinette’s bakery’s goods were good repayment.

(”Since everything is now in the open, I motion we get paid these in salary for covering up your tracks and disproving any completely true rumors about you two.” 

“Hear Hear !”)

When the topic finally came back down to more mundane things and hilarious observations regarding the duo and their weird four sided relationship, the class watched in bated breaths as a dawning light shined in his eyes and he fell out of his seat in shock.

“You KNEW all this time and didn’t take pity on my poor lovesick soul ?” 

* * *

 

Despite the challenges that came with keeping up a polygon of secrets and relationships among the class and the superhero duo, no one could say it wasn’t worth it in the end. Memories were made that would never be forgotten and bonds were forged that made the entire group unbreakable. 

Mme Bustier was proud of her class for all they had accomplished that year. She had taught some of the students before on multiple occasions and felt herself blessed to be the class teacher of such talented, albeit mischievous, students. It warmed her heart to see them all getting along so well and growing together.

The day after the class revealed that they knew of Marinette and Adrien’s secret, Mme Bustier’s smiled as she saw them all in whispered discussion about something and laughing together in harmony. As she set the chalk down, they fell silent, looking the picture of innocence as if she couldn’t hear them whispering moments earlier. Letting it slide for once, she started her morning announcements before finally revealing any information she had regarding their next year at the college.

“I have asked Principle Damocles and he has agreed, that your class will be kept together for your remaining years at school and Mme Mendeliev and I will be your in-charge teachers.”

At the whoop of delight from the room she paused.

“I’m very pleased as well and before we get back to our reading of Cinderella and it’s cultural origins, Marinette and Adrien ?” the two mentioned teens looked up startled, “I know you are very constrained for time but please try to make up tests after you’re done saving Paris. Mme Mendeliev and I are starting to consider solving your tests ourselves to keep your record on track.”

The bomb shell that she dropped before picking up her copy of that week’s literature assignment kept the entire class in silent shock throughout the rest of the period.

Yes. Mme Bustier loved her students and took pride in them like no other, but she did enjoy a day where she could teach uninterrupted by their teenage woes and shenanigans.

Heaven knows her class had too many.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da !
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. I cannot wait till Season 2 and Season 3 and it is my deepest wish that the show goes on for 10 or heck even 20 seasons because I adore it and the fandom is just precious.
> 
> One of the things I love so much about this fandom is most people are so kind and sweet and there are hardly any wars. Any art theft and other problems are dealt with despite them being a recurring issue however I’m so happy to be a part of this wonderful fandom with all of you.
> 
> Happy Anniversary Guys !
> 
> Love from,
> 
> OceanSpray5 
> 
> (Follow me on tumblr at the same url)


End file.
